


The bloody musician

by mikafreak95



Series: somos familia [4]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikafreak95/pseuds/mikafreak95
Summary: Simply the life of the greatest musician of all time (or the greatest killer of all time)





	The bloody musician

The fate of Ernesto de la Cruz was already written in the stars; he was born on February 5, 1896 from Esmeralda Castro, the most beautiful woman of Santa Cecilia and from an unknown passing traveler who had the adventure of a night with her. Esmeralda was a whore and was not willing to raise a child so she entrusted him to Sister Assunta,the mother superior of the orphanage opened a year earlier who baptized him with the name of Ernesto Castro.Until the age of 5 he was a kind child, then the other children began to tell bad things about him: they said he was the devil's son because his mother was a slut and they would never have played with the son of sin. So his personality changed: by day he played the part of the good boy but with a little more cunning, at night the mask fell and his selfish, cruel and vain side emerged.The only one who understood that he was wearing a mask was his music teacher and owner of the orphanage Emilio Lopez Garcia: in fact, he appreciated Ernesto's vocal technique but was never completely satisfied because he lacked the heart and the emotion that a complete singer should have. Ernesto felt resentment towards him because he believed in his abilities and would become a star to prove him wrong. But when Hector Rivera came into his life, things got worse; his cruel jealousy became stronger because Hector had everything : natural talent in playing and singing, a pure and generous heart and also the affection of their teacher that protected him, spoiled him, cuddled him; in short, he took care of him as if he were his son. This decreed his rise to crime; on February 5, 1906, at the age of just 10, Ernesto Castro killed Emilio Lopez Garcia with a powerful dose of rat poison taking away from Hector the possibility of having a father, he killed Sister Celeste so as not to leave uncomfortable witnesses simulating suicide and took advantage of Hector's pain to become his best friend and use his future songs. The years passed, Ernesto left the orphanage at 15, changed his surname to De la Cruz and left Santa Cecilia to go to study pharmacy; when he returned 7 years later, he found Hector married to a woman named Imelda and a newborn daughter Coco; they were a big obstacle for his musical ambition because it was Hector who was good at writing songs, not him. So in 3 years he worked out the perfect plan:he would have left with Hector on a one-year musical tour with the excuse of earning more money for his family but in reality he would have lured him into a trap. In fact, when Hector began to feel nostalgic for his home and wanted to leave, Ernesto killed him as he had done years before with Emilio Lopez Garcia, got rid of the body with the help of a former lover, lied to Imelda saying that Hector had escaped with another woman and stole his songs by becoming the greatest musician of all time. When he died prematurely in August 1942, crushed by a bell, his last words were for his old teacher : "Have you seen dear teacher that you were wrong? I am here, loved by millions of fans. And where is your beloved child? To rot in a church, forgotten. I won!" And so he breathed his last breath. Even after 75 years he refused to lose his reputation and for this he had to kill Miguel the living child who had come in to his party and then turned out to be Hector's great grandson; he wanted to keep Hector's memory alive and confess his crimes and could not lose what he had fought for as a child. "Hector is the real musician. You're the one who killed him to steal his songs!" "I'm the one willing to do everything to seize the moment. At any cost!" THE END

**Author's Note:**

> With this story I wanted to describe Ernesto's personality in all its facets. I hope I succeeded


End file.
